Flying
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan hates flying. But when he forgets to take his tablets, things don't go too well on the plane to Playlist Live. But luckily, Phil is there to comfort him!


Dan hated flying. There was nothing that he hated more than flying. All of these negative thoughts always popped into his head whenever he got near a plane. He was afraid of the plane crashing. There were just so many things that could go wrong.

But, thankfully, Dan wasn't flying alone on this flight. He never flew alone. He would always forced someone to go with him. And that someone was usually his boyfriend. Luckily, his boyfriend didn't mind flying on planes.

Dan sighed as he and his boyfriend, Phil, walked through the airport. They were just about to get on the plane. Both Dan and Phil were heading out to Florida for Playlist Live. Although, Dan was very excited about going to Florida. He couldn't wait to be in the sun again. He couldn't wait to see his American Youtube friends that he hadn't seen in months. He also couldn't wait to meet his subscribers. But, he was not looking forward to the 14 hour flight.

"Hey…Are you okay, Dan?" Dan was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of Phil's voice. Dan blinked a few times and then he looked at Phil.

"Yeah, of course I'm fine." Dan said, even though it was a lie. Dan nodded.

"Did you remember to take your tablets?" Dan stared at him.

"Oh, um, yeah." Dan was mentally kicking himself right now. Dan had forgotten to take his tablet's and his tablets were usually his life saver when he was flying. They helped him from feeling sick. Now, Dan was screwed. Phil raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, then…Let's go." Phil said. Dan slowly nodded. He took a deep breath as he followed Phil.

"You can do this, Dan." Dan whispered. Thankfully, Phil didn't hear him.

It's been about an hour now since Dan and Phil had gotten on the plane and since the plane took off. Dan was not doing so well and Phil knew that something was up with him. Dan had said a single word to him which wasn't usual.

"Dan?" Phil asked as he looked over at Dan. Dan nervously looked at him but stayed silent. "Are you okay? You look a little green." Dan took a deep breath.

"I-I'm fine." Dan whispered. Phil shook his head.

"You're not a very good liar, Dan. We've been over this before . You are definitely not fine." Dan frowned. "And you've been quiet ever since we got on the plane. Dan…" Phil sighed. "Did you not take your tablets?" Phil asked. Dan bit his lip.

"I told you that I did." Dan mumbled. Phil sighed.

"You obviously lied." Phil snapped. Dan looked down at his hands with shame. Dan felt bad for lying to feel. He really did but he didn't want Phil to have to worry about him the whole flight. "Do you feel sick, Dan?" Phil asked.

"I'll be fine." Dan said. Phil frowned. He reached over and took Dan's hand. Dan immediately held onto it, tightly.

It's now been about two hours. Dan and Phil had been on the plane for three hours. Dan's sickness was just getting worse and he couldn't handle it anymore. He finally stood up from his seat. Phil looked up and blinked a few times as he watched Dan walk away. Phil knew where Dan went. He wanted to follow Dan to make sure that he was okay but Phil also knew that Dan wouldn't want to be bothered with.

It was 10 minutes since Dan had been gone. Phil finally stood up from his seat and went to the bathroom.

"Dan, are you okay?" Phil asked after he knocked on the bathroom door. He bit his lip as he waited for a reply.

"I'm fine." He heard Dan say. Phil rolled his eyes.

"You've been gone for 10 minutes. You don't have to lie about this, Dan. I know that you're not fine." Phil said. He frowned when Dan didn't reply but then he heard a click. Phil put his hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it. He sighed in relief when the door opened. Phil walked into the bathroom. He looked over and frowned when he saw Dan sitting down on the toilet seat. "Oh, Dan." Phil said when he saw the tears on Dan's cheeks. Phil walked over to him and bent down so that he could see Dan's face better. Dan took a deep breath. He hated crying in front of Phil. It was something that he always tried not to do.

"I'm sorry." Dan whispered. He quickly whipped away the tears that fell out of his eyes.

"Don't apologize." Phil whispered. "It's not your fault."

"I hate that I'm afraid of flying." Dan said as more tears fell out of his eye.

"A lot of people are afraid of flying. You're not the only one. It's common for people to be afraid of flying." Phil assured him.

"All I can think about is planes crashing and people dying. It just makes me feel sick. I wish we could just drive across the country instead of flying. Things would be so much easier." Dan mumbled. Phil chuckled.

"We'd be on the road for a long time if we drove from England to LA." Phil said. Dan shrugged his shoulders. "Come on, you can't stay in the bathroom the whole time. Let's go back to our seats." Dan took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay." Dan said. "Just let me clean up first." Phil nodded. They both stood up. Dan quickly washed his face and made sure that he looked okay before they finally went out of the bathroom. Phil looked up when a flight attendant walked up to them.

"Is everything okay?" The lady asked. Phil bit his lip before he nodded.

"Um, yeah…Everything's fine now. He's just…He's not a big fan of flying." Phil told her.

"Let us know if you need anything." She said. Phil nodded.

"Thank you." Phil said. He grabbed Dan's hand and then they went back to their seats. Dan sighed as he leaned back in his seat once he was sat down. Phil looked over at him. He reached over and grabbed his hand again. Dan looked over at him. "You can always lean on me if you want." Phil whispered.

"I want." Dan said. Phil laughed. Dan immediately rested his head on Phil's shoulder. He squeezed Phil's hand.

Dan knew that as long as he had Phil, he would have nothing to worry about.


End file.
